


Protective

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [617]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: can you please do one for me, a Crowley/fem!reader, she is in college, gets bullied but Crowley takes care of the bullies and comforts her.





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on: Jan. 11th, 2015

“It’s college, Crowley. Not Hell.” You sigh.

“No, it’s not. Hell, I know. Hell, I can deal with. But college is a whole different ball game." Crowley says.

"Crowley, I am _fine_.” You insist, walking around on campus.

“We haven’t seen each other in a while.” Crowley says, while you walk over to the dining area for your college. “I…I miss you.” He admits, with a sad sigh. “Miss havin' you around.”

“And when I finish college, you’ll have me around more. And...I’ll have a degree.” You grin. “I have to go. Gotta get some food in me.”

“I have better ideas of what could be inside of you….” Crowley murmurs, and you _know_  he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face.

“We are _not_ having phone sex right now. I am in public. Save that for the bedroom when my roommates are out.” You scold lightly, a grin on your face.

“ _Fine._ ” Crowley grumbles. “Goodbye, love.”

“Talk to you later, Crowley. Love you. Bye.” You say, hanging up.

You walk in the dining area, and get some food, sitting down and digging in, when you see some people walking over.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” One girl says.

“Guys, can you not? We’re all supposed to be adults here.” You sigh.

“Well, now can we resist a loser like you?” The other girl laughs. “Always eating alone. Not acting social _at all_ during the day. Always fucking studying. God, do you even _have_ a boyfriend?”

“I do, actually." You say, a little defensive. "He's older than me, and out of college.”

“Yeah, right.” The first girl scoffs. “Out of college  _and_  older? C'mon…a loser like you?”

“Yeah. A fucking loser like me. How about you guys back off?” You were starting to get angry at the two.

“Why? We’re having so much fun right now.” The second girl says.

“Umm, no. I don’t think either of you girls will be doing that any longer.” A familiar voice says suddenly.

The two turns and see Crowley standing behind them. A huge grin grows on your face, seeing Crowley.

“Crowley…what are you doing here?” You ask, heart filling with joy.

“Crowley? Who the fuck is Crowley?” The first girl asks.

“I am. You know...her boyfriend. Older. And out of college.” Crowley says with a smirk, moving past the girls.

The two girls turn, and watch Crowley settle beside you.

“Last I checked she was trying to enjoy her lunch in peace. Shoo.” He says.

“Are you fucking kidding?”

“I’m not. Now unless you want your life to becoming a living Hell, go away.” Crowley states simply.

“Crowley.” You hiss softly.

“I’m not going to see my girlfriend tormented.” Crowley scoffs.

The girls leave, and you press close to Crowley.

“You didn’t need to threaten them.”

“I know. I was just upset. Anyway, I’m classier than torturing souls not damned to Hell. Well...at least not  _yet_ , anyway. Were they bothering you long?”

“It’s been an on again off again thing.” You admit softly.

Crowley thinks about it, and gives a soft _hmpf_. “Then it looks like I’m sticking around until they back off completely.”

“You don’t have to.” You protest.

“I want to though.” Crowley says softly. “Besides, I really did miss you.” Crowley kisses you softly, and you practically melt into the kiss.

When Crowley parts from you, you smile widely and dig into your food. You start chatting with Crowley about college so far, and how it's going, all the while Crowley keeping a protective arm wrapped around your waist while he listens.


End file.
